gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge of the Bad
The Revenge of the Bad ''is a fanfic by Agentpman1 Summary Everyone has to deafeat the T.L.O.E.J.but the T.L.O.E.J get a little help. Characters The Watersons and the current OCs. Gumball Watterson Anais Watterson MeeMee Crypto AiAi Fireball Brad Watterson Aguilera Chris Redfield (Debut.) Four Eyes (Debut.) Leon Kennedy (Debut.) Bertha (Debut.) Beltway (Debut.) Sullvan Dog Dinky Dog Hot Dog (Meantioned.) Agentpman1 (Cameo) CandyAnaisWatterson777 (Cameo) Inventions (See Trivia.) Skylar Peterson Mabel Watterson Darling Lee (Poster.) Conny Petersson Beckie Petersson Bella Strawberry Anna Strawberry Heather Higgins Dan Livingstone Glusinous T.L.O.E.J Transcript (Glusinous is seen in his lair.) Glusinous: They've been defeating me since the begining.....and always win! How is this possible!!?? Hmmm.......I know! The inventions!!! They've always a have foiled my,and everyone else's plan! So If I'm going to destroy them.....I'm going to have to start over...and get a little help......(Presses a button that open a wall, showing all the inventions from past fanfictions.) Yes!!! But I can't use them all at once! That's why I've made an update...so what am I going to use.....(Sees a green tail.)....I think we've got a winner....(Evil laugh.) (Meanwhile.) MeeMee: Dude...Gumball's been acting wierd lately... AiAi: I know! He's been mysterious all day! Hot Dog: *Sniff* Wierd...I smell.....A blimp...and....a bird! I KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! THERE'S CHOCALATE!!! I CALL DIBS!!! MeeMee: Like in that episode on Family Guy, You can get jobs and try hard. Also, you go to the North Pole, find Santa Claus, he suddenly pass out, and you had to deliver those gifts. AiAi: Hey, I watch the show also! Anias: I heard screaming. What's going on here? MeeMee: Hot Dog smelt a blimp and bird and thought it was chocolate,and he left.... Anias: Wait! go back to that! MeeMee: He only left...what's the deal? Anias: No not that! Hot Dog smelling a blimp and a bird! MeeMee: Oh yeah! Riiiiight.......Nope. Still don't get the deal.. Anias: Hot Dog was warning us! The Blimp he smelt was a refrence to the LOL Blimp! And the bird he smelt refrences The Mighty Falcon! He's saying that all the previous inventions the villians are returning! and they are all getting possesd! So they will controll theirselves! AiAi: Wait! the LOL Blimp was shot by Crypto and The Mighty Falcom was defeated by us! How can they be fixed!!?? And same question to the other inventions!!!! MeeMee: What can we do!? Anias: We'll, you see, a few inventions aren't possesd yet! So we have to get to them! MeeMee: But where are they!? Anias: Well,according to my couculations, they're at Glusinous's Mountain, at Glusinous's Cave, in Glusinous's lair! (Everyone is silent.) AiAi: I think I know who's up to this...... MeeMee: Ok guys! You guys go! I'll stay here! Anias: Oh no you don't! MeeMee: What? Anias: You are coming with us! MeeMee: Why? Anias: Do you know how much we've been through for the past (Litterally.) 3 years!!?? MeeMee: Uhh....no...... Anias: You've Been safe for those years long anough!! It's your turn to fight!!!! So you better come!!! MeeMee: FINE!!! But If I die, I'll kill you!!! Anias: Like if your gonna..... Besides, you can't kill me unless you take my soul. (At Glusinous's lair.) Everyone: THEY'RE GONE!!! Anias: Where'd they go!!?? AiAi: (Hears Screaming.) Uh...I think the invasion is starting.... (Everyone goes outside to see the Town getting destroyed by town.) Anias: Uh Oh!!! It's starting! MeeMee: Well..seeya....(About to leave, but The Watterson House gets run over by the Red Lawnmower.) 0_0......... Anias: Wanna go home now? MeeMee: I'll still kill you if I die.. Crypto: That's my girl! AiAi: Crypto? What are you doing here? Crypto: I just wanna hang out with my best friends! MeeMee: Best friends? BEST FRIENDS!!?? DON'T YOU REMEMBER TRYING TO PUMBLE US WITH THAT!!?? (Shows The Red Lawnmower chasing some resedents of Elmore.) Crypto: Oh yeah....sorry! AiAi: This is like- Anias: NO TIME FOR JOKES!!! Look! We gotta destroy the machines again! So we gotta work together! MeeMee: But we need someone who's a weapon master and very smarter than us. AiAi: But who?! (A item hit him) AiAi: Ow. What that?? (Reads the badge) I don't know about BSAA....But I keeping the million dollars! ???: We're the one... AiAi: But where are you! MeeMee: There right there! Who are you? ???: Who you are, young lady? MeeMee: Okay.....That's AiAi, my friend,..... Anais: I'm Anais Watterson. MeeMee: And I'm MeeMee. AiAi: Now what you're- ???: `-_- Ugh!.... Fine.... I'm Chris Redfield, member of the BSAA. Crypto: Wait a sec... Have I see you from somewhere? Chris: Yeah... I used to be in Raccoon City, where I fight zombies. Then, I joined the BSAA and went to Africa to rescue- Crypto: THAT'S WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM!! MeeMee: Anyway, for the past hour or so, have you see Gumball and Natalya? Chris: Yes. I thought that was a zombie! I got so shocked, so I shot her with my gun. Anais: What? Crypto: YOU SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!! AiAi: We'll deal with this later.... So let's come on! MeeMee: Now tell about that time you went to Africa.... (Meanwhile) Glusinous: It looks like I'm winning! I think I'm going to destroy The Town once and for all!!! ??????: Not so fast!! (Shows the gang wereing epic army suits.) Crypto: Wow! Glusinous! You built all this? MeeMee: Uh...you know...Glusinous wasn't the only one who made this! You,Trevor,T.L.O.E.J,and everyone else made some of that too! Crypto: Hmmm....Nope..dosen't ring a bell... MeeMee: You Don't even know what's happening don't you? Crypto: Yes I do! Do I? MeeMee: Oh! So do you remember these then!? (Shows all the inventions destroying town.) Crypto: Nope.... MeeMee: Oh for the love of....ugh..fine...... Anias: No time for this guys!!! (Big Bill approches the gang and Glusinous leaves.) Glusinous: Well I see you're busy. So I'll get outta your hair.....bye!!! (Evil Laugh.) AiAi: OK bye! He's so nice. MeeMee: Crypto it's so simple! Look everywhere!!!! Crypto: Looks fine to me! reminds me of home... (MeeMee and Crypto Complain and then fight.) Chris: Are they always like that? AiAi: Uh....Sometimes... Anias: OH FOR THE LOVE OF!!! (Anias joins the fight and everyone but Chris and AiAi start to punch eachother.) AiAi: (Notices Big Bill.) Guys! A giant ship is approaching us!!! GUYS!!!! TURN AROUND!!! LOOK! WE'RE GONNA GET HIT!!! WE'RE GONNA GET HIT! WE'RE GONNA GET HIT- Everyone but Chris: ZIP IT! (They continue fighting.) AiAi: 0_0 But..but we're gonna.. (Everyone gets hit by Big Bill and get knocked out.) (Later.) MeeMee: Ugh...what happened? AiAi: We got hit by that massive ship and got knocked out... MeeMee: Oh.... Anias: Were are we? MeeMee: I don't know where we are..... Crypto: Where's that Chris guy? AiAi: Hey! Who's that over there? Anias: It looks like.... Everyone: FIREBALL!!! Fireball: Uh.... MeeMee: OMG!! ARE YOU OK!!?? Fireball: No... Crypto: We better go...there's more danger than there ever been! MeeMee: NOW YOU KNOW!? (FacePalm.) AiAi: Comon let's go! Everyone but Anias: Ok...(About to leave.) Anias: Wait! What about Fireball? He seriously injured! MeeMee: Ok! Cmon Fireball! Just hang on to my shoulders! Fireball: Ok... AiAi: Guys.....You might wanna check this out... (Everyone looks outside to see all the inventions approaching the gang about to trample them.) MeeMee: Woah...... Crypto: We gotta get outta here!!! (Anias tries to open the door.) Anias: It's locked! What do we do? AiAi: We're trapped!!! Crypto: No we're not! (About to shoot.) Anias: WAIT!!!! Look at the walls! They're covered in gasoline. Crypto: So.... Anias: If you shoot, we're ever we are, it will blow up, along with us!!! Crypto: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Fireball: Now how will we get outta here? MeeMee: And where is Chris? AiAi: That's what I said! Anias: Um guys... Everyone: What? Anias: The inventions are getting closer! (Meanwhile at the Hospital) Nurse: Sir, I'm afrind that there's no drinking alcohol policy. Please throw away your bottle right now! Chris: Ugh! Damn! (throws the bottle into the window) Nurse: Also, no throwing stuff in the window. Chris: It like every flipping rules in this hellhole! Anyway, if she okay.... Nurse: Well, the surgery almost done but due to the inventions destroying Elmore and many citizens are getting injuried, we have to delay the surgery. I'm sorry....(walks away) Chris: Uh, ****! (drinks another alcohol bottle but pass out afterward) (Meanwhile) Sullvan: Hey Dunky! Dinky: (Sigh...) It's Dinky.... What do you want? Sullvan: I found something in the closet! Dinky: What is it? Sullvan: (Shows Viking helmet.) This! Dinky: ...Your viking helmet? Sullvan: Yeah! Dinky: Oh my god....Sullvan you're acting like your Season 1 personality.... Sullvan: Whateves! Hey, why did the sky turn orange? (A scream is heard.) ......Season 2 personality...activate....... (Silence LOL.) Dinky: A- (Sullvan quickly rushes down to the street.) Sullvan: ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE- (Sullvan sees a cow clone.) Sullvan: Oh.....(Walks to cow clone.) Why hello there. My name is Sullvan,but you can call me Mr.....whaterer your last name is. (Meanwhile) SpongeBob: Okay. What's going on in here? I'm trying to get some sleep! (Looks out to the window) Ahh! Who are you! Beltway: Does I'd look like I someone, you flipface! Open this fliping door! SpongeBob: (Put a lot of wood in the door and then shut it with a staple) That's will hold out for a while. Speaking of, where is Gumball? (Meanwhile) Crypto: ............(About to speak.) (A lazer shoots the wall,causing a huge explosion.) Everyone: (Coughs.) Four Eyes: Hi! Anias: Who are you? Four Eyes: Names 4 eyes. MeeMee: Nice name. Anias: Im Anias,shes MeeMee,he's AiAi,and thats Crypto... Four Eyes: Funny Names! Anias: ....Um....yeah... Four Eyes: Hey! Is that The Red Lawnmower? I remember that! Crypto: How do you know that thing? Four Eyes: Nothin personal. Hey watch this! (Four Eyes throws soap at the hands of the hand blimp,cauing the magnet holding on to the king kong sized hands to slip,crushing the snail bike.) Four Eyes: That may have destroyed,but I cant hold them off forever!!! RUN!!! MeeMee: (Sees that they were trapped in an RV this whole time.) An RV? We were trapped in an RV-(Gets pulled by Four Eyes.) AiAi: MeeMee Look out!!!!! (A flood caused by the Aqua Shooter heads towards MeeMee.) AiAi: I'll save you! (AiAi Plugs the Aqua Shooter with his body.) (The Aqua Shooter gets ready to seft destruct.) AiAi: Go on with out me! MeeMee: But what about you!? AiAi: I'll be OK! Just Run! (Everyone Runs.) (The Aqua Shooter explodes, leaving AiAi hurt.) Everyone: AiAi!!! MeeMee: (Runs over to AiAi.) AiAi! Are you OK? AiAi: Ugh....what happen? MeeMee: It's Ok! We'll take you to the hospital! (Cuts to Sullvan talking to the cow.) Sullvan: I mean I was just sitting there,being so bored! Then that giant Red car thing just run over me! I mean seriously! Im so idoecent! Once! Gumball and Penny kept killing me for no reason! They even sucked me,I mean something that looks like me,and my brother into a portal to another dimension! Seriously! My brother and I were to mad to get our memories erased! And that's the biography of me....It was horrible...Did you ever get picked on? (The Cow clones knock over two buildings.) Sullvan: Ow! (The buildings block all the exits, trapping the gang.) MeeMee: OMG! Anais: We're trapped! AiAi: There's something else! (A figure comes and throws AiAi to the ground) MeeMee: Guys, remember the person from the- (gets kicked) VIDEO GAME!!! Anais: Stop playing around! We want some answers! Glusinous: Well, guys.... You are trapped... Which means you all die!!! Crypto: Wait.... What's is that?! (points at the figure) O_O (uses his PK to lift the figure) Tell us what's happening! ???: No! What you think? Crypto: No!, No!, No! My command is to give me the answer! ???: I'm sorry. No answer. Crypto: Stupid person! (throws her at the building and the mask dropped, then he PK her again) Anais: Come on! What's is happening here? ???: Do you think I'm stupid! I said no! Crypto: That's it! (drops her and she gets up, removing the hood to show them) Fireball: Wha? Glusinous: Yeah. Remember the device! Now she my commander! Aguilera: Hey, guys! Uh.... AiAi: Use your angel powers to fly us away! Aguilera: Okay! Flying mode! (she turns into angel mode) Okay. I take Fireball's hand and the rest of everyone hold your hands! (Everyone did what they told) Aguilera: Okay! Let's go! (Then They fly away) Glusinous: Hey, can you fly like Aguilera.... Jill: You think I'm dumb! No! I can't fly! Glusinous: Ugh..... Then let's take the Mini Plane! (They both got on and starts the plane) All inventions! Destroy them! (Then the Mini Plane flies away) (Meanwhile) Fireball: Now, we need something... AiAi: Look, I can see him at the hospital! (Looking at him, he's drunk) Aguilera: All right! (Flies over and Fireball grabs his hand) Fireball: Wow... Aguilera: Let's go! (They fly away) MeeMee: I already got lost in a forest when you and Penny came... (Flashback Shows Lost in the land Part 3) AiAi: How long we're going to be flying? Aguilera: Well, Angel mode lasts for 10 and recharges for two hours. MeeMee: Oh my God! We're going to be stuck flying! Anais: Yeah! (Later, at night, 10:00 P.M.) MeeMee: Ugh! We've be flying for almost 10 hours! And we're not in Elmore! Fly back in Elmore! Aguilera: All right.... (She turn back and flied back to Elmore. By that time, Aguilera's wings starts to suddenly disappear) AiAi: Oh uh! The deadline is up! Crypto: Which means we're going to crash! (Then the wings disappeared and everyone fell down) AiAi: We're back at Elmore! MeeMee: But we're lost! Anais: We're going to wait until tomorrow..... Did everyone bring a survival kit? (Three people raise their hands) Anais: Okay. Aguilera: Before I came, I went to the mall and brought items and clothes for all of ya! (She brought up new clothes, Twix Bars, Skittles (original and sour ones), Hershey's Chocolate Bars, Sprite soda- (Sullvan comes.) Sullvan: DID SOMEONE SAY SPRITE!? Everyone: No.... Sullvan: Oh......k bye! (Sullvan leaves.) Aguilera:.......Anyway, Spring water bottles, Orgreenic nonstick ceramic cookware, eggs, bacon, toast, etc.) AiAi: Good.. Did you buy a tent? Aguilera: Yep.... (She brought and set up the tent that is '18' x 10 1/2' dome tent) Anais: Did you brought sleep- Aguilera: I did. Let's eat candy and got to bed.... (They had dinner and they put on their PJ on) Fireball: Everyone ready? Everyone: Yeah.... Fireball: Wait.... We missing someone.... (Fireball and Anais went outside to see him in the grass, not feeling well and sick) Anais: Hey, do you want to Chris: Please go away... (drinks booze) I'm not in the mood... Fireball: Okay... Anais: And you know booze is not going to help your problems..... Booze can easily make you drunk and throw up severely and extremely... Anyway, come if you change your mind... Fireball: Look..... (whispering) there's a bag of LSD, cocaine, marijuana, and Ecstasy. He's been using them... Anais: (whispering) Well, why? (They look at him, snorting cocaine) Fireball: I think he depressed by something.... Anais: Let's just go... That's his brain. (The next day) Aguilera: Who's want eggs and bacon? AiAi and Fireball: I do! I do! Crypto: What's wrong with him? He's been asleep last night outside... Chris: (drunk and high) What do you waant? (His speech is slur, vision is blurred, sweating, fever, headache, very nausea, chills, runny rose, coughing, and throwing up severely and extremely) Crypto: Dude..., what's wrong? She got a first aid kit. Chris: I don't need anything... Crypto:......Fine, you dumbass. You can't get the **** out of yourself with the drug **** you having! Chris: (get up in violent behavior ) WHAT! Don't you call those words to me! (Punches and hit Crypto) MeeMee: It's is time... Aguilera: Okay.... Get ready, each of you has to get out of the forest yourself! (Takes everything she have) No map, food, first aid, water, or survival kit. That's it! (Turns into Angel mode) Now your own your own! I'll be at the exit.. (Flies away) (Everyone with the expectation of Chris, MeeMee, and Anais walks away) Anais: Come on! You need to save Elmore! Chris: I don't care... MeeMee: (grabs a log) Why you.. (about to hit him, but Anais stopped her) Anais: No! He'll ''will get mad if you (sees that she hit him) do that.. Chris: That's it! You going to get extremely hurt! Anais: Run! (The two run while he chase them) (Scene cuts to the forest exit) Aguilera: Guys, you're here! Fireball: Yeah... Wait one second... Where's the three of them? (Scene cuts back to the three of them) MeeMee: Here's this! (Throws broken glass to his right leg including splinters) (Then he screamed very loud) MeeMee: Go! (The two ran) Aguilera: There you two are! What's that's screaming?! Anais: Just ignore it! (They walk back to the streets of Elmore) Chris: Ugh! It's broken also! (Walking very slowing) This is going to take a while.... (Meanwhile) TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Triva *The following items return: #The Red Lawnmower from The Evils Watterson #The Big Claxon from The Klaxon #Antonio321's computer The Computer #The SpaceShip (Another series.) #The Multibirds (Another Series.) #The Lazer from The Evils Watterson #Big Bill #The LOL Blimp #A blue verson of the Mini Plane from Lost in the land #The gravity flying shark from The Ocean #The envelope sled from The Nice and The Naughty. #The Bubble Blaster from The Ocean #The improved Minecarts from The Animation #The King Kong sized Hands from The Evils Watterson #The Bubble Wand 3000 from The Bubbles #The Aqua Shooter from The Nerf #The Boxing Gloves from The Battle #The Longest Slinky ever from The Slinky #The Magnet that looks like a coat hanger from The Magnet. #A gray verson of the blimp with the hands from The Sky. #The Snailbike from The Drowner. #The P-30 Device (Resident Evil 5) #More to come! *MeeMee made referances to the Family Guy episode, Road to the North Pole and Peter Promblems. *Gumball and Anais are smart on this episode. *This reveals that Crypto play Resident Evil games. This is because he know about him. *This marks the first appearance of Chris Redfield and Four Eyes. *This is the third time Natalya got hurt, after The Zombie and The End of the World. *Sullvan wears his viking helmet from Review it (Cameo.) and from The Animation. *Sullvan get's a re-design in this episode with a new forest greenish olivish shirt and dark blue eyes. *This is the first episode Sullvan wears a shirt. (Because of his new design.) *Dinky makes a comeback appearence in this episode ever since Nightmare On Elmore. StoryBoards Gallery Lawnmower and Klaxon.gif|The Red Lawnmower and Giant Klaxon. WhiteBackground_Adjustable (1).gif|You see what's going on, Crypto? Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Special Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Movie